What we did was wrong
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Rachel has a Twin sister. Isabelle is her name. Izzy is dating Tina.Puck watched them having sex,filmed it and put it on YouTube. And their lives went down the toilet.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel and her Twin Sister Isabelle sat in Izzy´s room.

"I messed up!" Izzy said sighing.

"Yeah I know! Everyone can see that on YouTube! I mean how could you tell Puck it was okay to Film you and Tina having sex?!" Rachel scolded.

" I am sorry okay! I was just horny and he told us he wouldn´t leave!" Izzy looked down ashamed.

"Dad and Daddy will freak Izzy!" Rachel said.

"Isabelle Monica Berry!" Hiram yelled.

"I think they know!"Isabelle sighed and walked downstairs.

"Sit!" Hiram tried to stay calm as he sat down next to Leroy and in front of Izzy.

"I am already really sorry!" She looked down.

"Isabelle there is a porn with you on YouTube!" Leroy was mad.

"I know." She mumbled.

"This is not how we raised you!" Hiram yelled.

"Sorry! "

"Sorry isn´t enough, you will move out Isabelle!" Hiram told his youngest daughter. Isabelle was crying now. She ran out of the house. She had no idea were to go. She just ran. Izzy thought her Dads will understand but they kicked her out. Izzy ran into the park and sat down on the duck pond. She cried softly hugging her knees.

"Izzy?" Brittany asked sitting down next to her.

"Sweety what is wrong?" the blonde wanted to know.

"My dads kicked me out cause of Tinas and my sextape! Or porn as my dads called it!" Izzy cried harder and cuddled into Brittanys side.

" Tina is at Sanny´s house cause she got kicked out too. You can come with me Izzybear!" Brittany kissed her best friends nose.

"Thanks Brittz!" Izzy sobbed as Brittany picked her up and carried her to San´s house. She walked in.

"Babe. Can you bring me a cup of tea!" Brittany looked at San and sat Izzy down on the couch.

"Sure!" San was worried and walked in the kitchen were Tina sat.

"Tina? Your Girlfriend is in the living room. Crying!" San told the Asian girl as she made a new cup of tea. Tina ran into the living room hugging Izzy tight.

"Baby?" she whispered.

"Yes?" Izzy was crying.

"We have to be strong!" Tina said.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after Tina and Isabelle got kicked out by their parents. They sat together in their small motel room. They sat on the bed looking at the rings on their fingers. Tina and Izzy got married. Just the two of them.

"Izzybear?" Tina looked at her wife.

"Huh?"Izzy looked up.

"How we pay for this room? We have just 145$ left. That means we have to get out of here in two days!" The Asian girl said.

"I have no idea Babe. But I will think of something. I promise." Isabelle hugged her wife.

"I love you!" Tina hugged back.

"I love you too!" Isabelle smiled softly.

"We have to go back to school sometime soon!" Tina sighed.

"I know. I don´t want to! This is going to be hell. I can tell you that!" Izzy was worried. She was also scared. She never liked school but after the sextape was send out in the world she hated it more. They went back two days after the video went online. Everyone was making fun of them or wanted to fuck them. So the two couldn´t take it much longer and walked home after three hours of school.

"Maybe we could transfer or we could look for jobs and stop going to school!" Tina suggest.

"But we can´t do that. I still wanna become a doctor and study medicine!" Izzy huffed.

"Yeah right sorry I forgot babe!"

"It is okay, maybe you are right!" Izzy looked at Tina.

"I could work at starbucks!" Tina suggested.

"And I could work at this nightclub. They look for a stripper!"

"No babe you are not working there! You are all mine!" Tina was a little shocked.

"Tina everybody can see me naked on the internet!" Isabelle looked down sadly.

"But you can´t just sell your body Babe!" The Asian girl let her girlfriend cry into her shoulder. This wouldn´t have happen if Puck wouldn´t be such an asshole.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Tina was at the supermarket buying some stuff they needed. Isabelle told Tina she would look for a job. But she already had one. She really got to her first shift at the nightclub as a stripper. She was dancing sexily as as an old guy with black hair and green eyes walked over to her. He pulled her a side. It was the bar manager Rusty.

" I give you 100$ for a blowjob. Or 200$ for a fuck 250$ if you fuck me without a condom!" He told her. Izzy didn´t wanted to any of these things but they needed the money.

"I will give you a blowjob!" She whispered.

"But you will strip your clothes off before I wanna see your sexy body again. I loved the porn you made." He smirked at her. Izzy nodded and stripped her clothes of sexily. He attacked her and tackled her down. He pulled down his pants and pushed into her.

"Fuck so tight baby!" Isablle was shaking. She wanted to scream for help but she was to scared so she just let him fuck her without her permission. Izzy cried , cause he was huge and it really hurted her and second she just wished she wouldn´t have said yes to this job.

"Oh damn babe!" He filled her with his cum. Izzy just cried harder, he hadn´t even used a condom. Tina would hate her. She would want a divorce. And Izzy could understand that. She felt cheap. Used. And dirty. Rusty pulled out of her smirking.

"Don´t tell anyone or I will kill you!" He put his pants back on and walked out of the room. She just curled up in a ball and cried harder her Mascara running down her face.

Shelby was in the club with some co workers. She didn´t liked it at all. She excused herself and made her way to the restrooms. She heard someone crying. It sounded…no It couldn´t be one of her babies. Or….Shelby was looking around and found the room. She walked in and saw her daughter lying on the floor, naked, scared, crying and curled up into a ball."Izzy?" Shelby kneeled down and gently touched her daughters cheek. Isabelle freaked.

"Please no please!" She whimpered. "Shh honey it it just mommy!" Shelby pulled her still naked daughter in her arms. "Mommy I am so sorry!" the teenage girl sobbed in her mothers shoulder.

After thirty minutes of just sitting there and helping Izzy to get dressed again , Shelby walked out with Izzy. She wanted to call the police but Isabelle didn´t answered any of her questions. She called Tina and said she needed to come to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Tina sat in the waitingroom looking sadly at Shelby.

"She promised she won´t work there as a stripper!" Tina said sobbing.

"She wanted to support you Tina! She loves you and she would do anything to make this work. Your marriage I mean!" Shelby hugged Tina.

"But She sold her body!" Tina screamed angrily.

"I will never forgive her for that!" she added as she ran out of the room.

"TINA!" Shelby yelled and tried to stop her but she was gone. An hour later the doctor showed Shelby the room were Izzy was in. Izzy laid in bed looking sad.

"Hi baby!" Shelby stroke her daughters cheek softly.

"Mommy where is Tina?" Izzy asked exhausted.

"I am sorry baby but she left!" Shelby said sadly, Izzy sobbed into her shoulder. Her whole body was shaking.

"I NEED HER!MOMMY I NEED HER!I LOVE HER!" Izzy held onto Shelby for her life.

"Shh baby girl it is okay, she will come back." Shelby rubbed Izzys back and star to sing a lullaby to her. Ten Minutes later Rachel walked in.

"Mom how is she?" Rachel asked, she was really worried.

"She just cried herself to sleep cause Tina left!" Shelby said.

"The doctor told me she was raped!" Rachel sat on Izzys bed and stroke her arm.

"Yes. But she doesn´t want to talk to the police!"Shelby said sadly.

"We have to make her talk about that mommy!" The older twin was worried about her twin.

"I know…but how?" the mother asked.

" We have to tell Tina first so she will come back and then Izzy will talk about it. Hopefully.

"Can you talk to Tina ?" the older woman looked at her oldest daughter.

"Sure mom!" Rachel nodded her head and ran out to find Tina. She knew this wouldn´t be easy. But she has to fight for that.


End file.
